dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Wayne (Prime Earth)
But the results of the actual test are not specifically revealed, leaving the specific question unanswered. Battle for The Cowl Gotham has deteriorated and Robin and Nightwing are trying their hardest to set it right. They have developed the Network, made up of their best allies, to help. Robin and Squire tracked and were about to take down some robbers, but before they could, someone else did. Robin and Squire don't see the person, but he leaves a note reading "I AM BATMAN." Before anything can be said, Nightwing calls Robin for back up with a gang, and they take the gang down. Meanwhile, a coach full of Gotham's most dangerous criminals on their way to Arkham is stopped by a small army of goons led by the Black Mask. After the criminals are off the coach, Arkham is blown up (by the Joker). The criminals seem to have caught on that Batman is no longer around. Back in the Bat-cave, Nightwing is looking at all of Batman's different suits when Tim walks in saying that one of them (Tim or Dick) needs to become the new Batman. Nightwing shrugs this off, so Tim tells Dick about a man running around in a custom-made Batman suit fighting crime (possibly Jason Todd) and says this person was no beginner because he knew what he was doing. Tim uses his brilliant detective skills to work out where the phony Batman's hideout is, but decides not to confront the fake Batman as Robin but as Batman. He uses the silver age Batman suit. Meanwhile Damian is joy riding in the Batmobile with a friend when Oracle calls him to do sweep of the docks. Damian's friend starts talking and Oracle takes control of the car, ejecting Damian's friend's seat. She goes flying into a small stream, where Killer Croc and Poison Ivy are trying track the Batmobile. Croc eats the girl, then knocks the car off the road into the stream. Damian is terrified and tries to talk his way out of the situation. Croc was about to eat Damian but Nightwing flies in on a hang glider and saves him. While they're flying they are shot out of the air and on the ground they are quickly surrounded by goons. Suddenly the phony Batman appears and shoots the goons. Dick begins to fight the phony Batman. While they are fighting, Dick reveals that he knows the phony Batman is Jason Todd. Jason shoots Damian in the chest and flees the fight. Back at Black Mask's hideout, the criminal is planning to blow up Gotham police headquarters with Firefly and Adam Bomb. Meanwhile, Tim (dressed in the Silver Age Batman suit) has found Jason's Batcave, but he is not alone. Catwoman has followed Tim, thinking he was the one killing people as the phony Batman. At the same time, Dick discovers that Tim had taken the Bat suit. Jason sneaks up on Catwoman and knocks her out. Tim and Jason begin to fight and Jason uses his knowledge of his cave to lure Tim into a pit, where Jason repeatedly slashes him with a Batarang. In the midst of the fight, Jason asks Tim to be his Robin, but Tim refuses and picks up a crowbar and begins to beat Jason with it. Jason manages to stab Tim in the gut with the Batarang and leaves him to die. Tim wearing the Batman costume, is rescued from Jason's explosive destruction of his temporary Batcave by Damian, who was sent by Dick to retrieve Tim. Tim abandons the Batman costume, leaving the Batman hood behind. After Dick Grayson takes up the mantle of Batman, Tim begrudgingly resigns from the role of Robin, with Damian Wayne assuming the title to work alongside Dick. Robin Despite working as Grayson's Robin, Damian expresses a strong willingness to take over the Batman identity himself if Dick is not "up to it." Damian has no respect for Grayson, and tells him that he needs to earn it if he wants his respect. It is revealed that Damian has begun to visit his father's former friend and enemy Thomas Elliot, also known as Hush, in the prison at the top of Wayne Tower that Dick and Tim put him in, and engages him in chess games. Damian claims that these visits are out of his curiosity for why Hush would alter his appearance to that of Bruce Wayne's. But Hush suspects that the visits are rather Damian's form of grieving for Bruce and a way to "spend time with your old man." It becomes apparent that Grayson had chosen Damian instead of Tim because he sees Tim as an equal and not a sidekick. He chose Damian as he feels his character needs developing or he could be like Jason. . Still, Damian mocks Drake and offers him the position of Batgirl, causing Tim to lash out and become the Red Robin and search the globe for Bruce Wayne, who Tim believes is still alive. After his first fight alongside Dick, Damian gets upset with Grayson and goes looking for the villain Professor Pyg himself. The Professor captures him, or rather, is led to believe so by Damian, who is in complete control of the situation, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Despite his good intentions, however, Damian is still overpowered by a large number of Dollotrons. Bent on catching Pyg, he is saved only by the timely intervention of Dick Grayson. While pursuing Pyg, he overlooks an earlier promise he had made to Sasha (a promise to save her and take her to safety), the only Dollotron who has an intact personality. As a result, the young girl's sanity is bent by her traumatic ordeal and disfigurement, ripe for the Red Hood to sway to his side , as her opposite number in the Red Hood battle against crime. The two are eventually defeated by Grayson and Damian. It appears that under Dick's teachings, Damian has begun to grow a conscience and has even demonstrated signs of empathy, particularly towards children. This is demonstrated by his behavior during a mission with the new Azrael and more recently during a Christmas case, in which Damian and Dick find the bodies of several dismembered kids, causing Damian to vomit in horror. Damian and Dick came to a blow with Stephanie Brown, the new Batgirl, and Barbara Gordon, who acts as her mentor. However, even though Stephanie and Damian initially don't get along, he is intrigued by the new Batgirl, watching her in an attempt to "figure out what makes 'Stephanie Brown' tick" (something said while drawing a stick-figure Batgirl in the snow). Damian also becomes involved with the Wayne Enterprises' board members during one board meeting led by Lucius Fox. He manages to track down financial irregularities within the Wayne Enterprises accounts, intimidating the board of members along the way. The board becomes impressed that the young Wayne has such impressive business capabilities despite his young age, apparently inherited from his father. After Tim Drake is revealed to have named as Bruce Wayne's heir in accordance of his will made prior of his disappearance, Damian has filed an injunction with the boards to against Drake since he is Wayne's son. Blackest Night After Bruce's skull was taken from his grave, Damian and Dick decide to bring the rest of his skeleton, along with those of Damian's paternal grandparents, to their base beneath Wayne Tower. Damian is quite shaken by the sight of the bones of his family. On the way to the cave, Dick's body is possessed by Deadman, whom Damian lashes out at in confusion. Deadman then possesses and leaves Damian's body, subsequently passing his knowledge of the attack of the Black Lanterns onto him. The two heroes then prepare for the Black Lantern's assault on Gotham. After raiding the Army Reserve National Guard Armory, Dick, Damian, and the arriving Tim Drake, are able to save Commissioner Gordon, Oracle, and the surviving police officers at Gotham Central from the reanimated versions of the original Dark Knight's deceased rogue gallery members. However, they then find themselve having a horrific encounter with Batman and the Red Robin's parents - the Flying Graysons and Jack and Janet Drake - reanimated as Black Lanterns. . Dick and Tim send Damian with the Gordons to their underground base while they battle the Black Lanterns. Dick eventually orders Damian through their comm-links to send one of his Wingers with Mr. Freeze's gun. Grayson uses the weapon to cryogenically suspend himself and Tim, forcing the Black Lanterns to retreat as they are unable to read any sign of life of them. Deadman later revives the former Boy Wonders. Return of Bruce Wayne Talia begun to clone Damian as she has realized that her son has completely sided with Dick Grayson and the Bat-Family. Damian finally stands up for his Robin mantle, telling Talia that being Robin was the best thing that he had ever done, and Talia does not need to save him from something he chooses to be. Talia then shows Damian the cloned version of himself, whom she sees as Damian's younger brother. Talia admits to Damian, that even though she loves him, he is no longer welcome and is now considered an enemy of the House of al Ghul. Damian defiantly replied that he hoped that he would be a worthy one. Damian (as Robin) is then seen teaming up with Batman and Alfred to begin the search for Bruce Wayne. After Grayson's confidant Oberon Sexton was revealed to be the Joker in disguise, Damian tortured the villain by savagely beating him with a crowbar in order to get information along self-defense as Joker had planned to attack him. However, the Clown Prince of Crime's appeared helplessness reveals to be another ruse and incapacitates Damian with his hidden Joker venom. The villain intends to use him and Dick of his fight against their common enemies: the Black Glove. During a confrontation with a returned minor villain the Getaway Genius, Damian is initially angry that Grayson failed to capture the foe- as well as the implication that his father failed as well during the Genius's original run back when Grayson was Robin-, but when Dick explains to him that Bruce let the Genius go because he discovered that the Genius's robberies were only him stealing medicines that he needed so that he could live long enough to see his daughter grow up, Damian realises that he never really knew his father as a person, and admits that there was more to him than Batman. Teen Titans Dick Grayson eventually sees that Damian requires friendship and compassion in order to curb his harsh methods. So Grayson takes Damian to Titans Tower, where Damian, despite not being a teenager, takes steps to become the leader of the Teen Titans. -89 His first mission ends in disaster after a super powered teen, who was using his powers in revenge for being bullied, is attacked by Damian after Raven is able to calm him down and the teen lashes out and escapes. Eventually Damian and Ravager work well together to defeat the feral students in the cafeteria, even coming to a truce with one another after a few final insults. During this the other Titans defeat the super powered teen Head Case. Not long after this Tim Drake commissions the Titans help to deal with The Calculator causing for the first time there to be two Robin's with the Titans. While fighting against The Calculators androids Ravager states that Damian seems to "turn up the snark factor for his brother", after which both Damian and Tim reply "He's not my brother!" After revealing The Calculator to be an android as well, Damian quits the Titans stating "you fools will only get in my way" and "you still have a Robin" Also telling Tim that it's obvious that he is the one they prefer. Upon his return to Gotham, Grayson notices that Damian's time with the Titans has made him more patient and he is less prone to use his weapons. After apologizing to Damian about his time with the Titans being a bust, Damian states that he knows Grayson sent him there to find friends but "he has one in Gotham and that's more than enough" implying that Grayson is the only friend he'll need. Flashpoint During the Flashpoint event, Professor Zoom creates an alternate timeline that removes the Flash while destroying his own legacy. In this version of history, Bruce Wayne dies instead of Thomas Wayne and Damian is never born. Eventually they find a way to repair the timeline from this dystopia, but Pandora alters the DC Universe even further. Born to Kill ]] In this new timeline, Bruce Wayne and Damian patrol Gotham City as Batman and Robin for the first time together. They struggle with the exploration of their father-son dynamic, as Bruce tries to become a more positive role model. Trying to instill trust and compassion in Damian, he buys him a dog named Titus. They're targeted by the assassin NoBody, a son of Bruce's mentor Henri Ducard who believes that the super-hero crusade is insane and all criminals must be murdered. Taking advantage of Robin's brutal nature as a trained killer, he tries to convince the young vigilante to switch sides and join his cause. Accepting the invitation, the two set out to apprehend a foreign diplomat accused of human trafficking who escapes punishment through diplomatic immunity. The two apprehend the man, Morgan handing Damian a gun and telling him to shoot the man. Pulling the trigger, the gun is found to be unloaded. NoBody returns to his hideout with Damian and the diplomat, interrogating the man before deciding to kill him by dunking him in a tank of acid. Damian objects to this, attacking Morgan, but is quickly overpowered. He reveals that he had been leading Morgan on the whole time, making note of his R symbol's GPS tracker and radio transmitter that he had been using to broadcast their location to his father the whole time. Enraged by the betrayal, Morgan begins to slowly torture Damian, describing the acts to Batman as he makes his way to the boat they are on. Before Morgan can kill the boy, Batman drives through the side of the ship and begins battle. He ultimately defeats Morgan, only stopping from killing the man after the realization that Damian is still watching what is happening. As they begin to leave, Morgan taunts Damian, saying he will return some day to kill the both of them, further angering Damian by provoking him to kill him. Ultimately, Robin decides to end the man's life, apologizing to his father for killing once again. They return to Wayne Manor, injured. Damian is severely injured, and is cared for by Alfred. He begs Bruce Wayne to care for him, but Bruce demands he care for Damian. Though he only cared for Damian's health, he eventually feel to the ground in pain. Alfred tested him for serious injuries, though none were present. Bruce was able to stand again, but was in pain. In attempt to show Damian he cares, he makes recordings for him stating his true feelings. Damian listens to all of them, showing he cares too. For the first time ever, Bruce shines light upon his father's den. Damian asks him what he is doing, and he responds finishing what he started: getting rid of the darkness. Damian acknowledges that Bruce wanted to kill Morgan Edge in London after he shot him, and Bruce says also after what he did to Damian. He explains that for years he has held back to urge to kill, even though it would make it much easier. But he made a promise to himself to never kill and to live by certain principles. Damian tries to understand, and eventually does, saying he wants to be like Bruce, and has "always wanted to be like him..." establishing the father-son bond they had seldom felt before. Damian describes it as "And here I thought we didn't like each other." But Bruce describes it as "We don't understand each other." Damian asks Bruce to not give up on him, and Bruce says he has no intention to. Bruce wants Damian to feel like a true son, and decides to engage in regular household activities together. Damian is confused as to what they could do, but after a moment of thought, Bruce says something mundane, which turns out to be fetch with their newly-named dog Titus. After a fun game of fetch, Damian, Bruce, and Alfred notice the Bat-signal in the sky, and despite Alfred's wishes, they run off into the night. During the Night of the Owls, Batman is preoccupied with the court of owls, and it is up to Damian to stop one of the Talons from killing Major General Benjamin Burrows. Without Bruce's help, Damian must protect Burrows and his squad from the Talon. Robin assumes leader of the squad, and gives them orders as to how to survive. They question him, and even attack in hopes to secure him, but after he has proven his skills, they listen to him. The Talon has Burrows at the tip of his sword, but Robin lassos him to a branch and decapitates him with a sword. Burrows asks if it's really dead, and Robin replies "That thing died a long time ago, General." During the "Leviathan" story arc, when his mother Talia puts a price on his head and is targeted by the most dangerous and skilled assassins, Bruce faked Damian's death and secluded him in the Batcave in order to protect him while he goes undercover to confront Talia and her minions. But against his father's wishes he escapes, donning a new costume under the name of Redbird. Along with the mysterious Wingman and most of the Bat-family, Damian manages to rescue his father and defeat most of the League of Shadows. However, Batman explains that the temporary defeat of the League won't stop a larger force to attack later and destroy the city, so he came to the extreme decision that the only solution possible is that Damian to return to his mother, a decision that caused an emotional reaction on Damian like never before. Since the New 52 Damian has been portrayed as being very interested in fighting his father's arch foe. He seems to always be eager to take on The Joker, and repeatedly assumes that bad things happening in Gotham are related to The Joker in some way. Possible Futures * Batman in Bethlehem shows an alternate Damian Wayne who grows up to become a brutally violent Batman after the death of his father. * Justice League: Generation Lost shows an adult Damian Wayne who becomes Batman in a post-apocalyptic future. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Trained by his mother and the League of Assassins in the way of controlling a company with an iron grip. Even as a young boy he knows that in business there are wars and even in war there are assassins. Damian is involved with the Wayne Enterprises' board members. He even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the Wayne Enterprises' accounts. * : Trained by the League of Assassins, Talia al Ghul and Batman; Damian may not be physically tough but he knows how to control his weight and has stated that he knows, "one thousand ways to kill a man." Damian's training has made him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant able to defeat or hold his own against multiple opponents, armed opponents or skilled hand-to-hand combatants. * : Trained by the League of Assassins, Damian has stated he knows just as many martial arts as Batman and can use them more effectively. This may be a largely overstated comment but one shouldn't ask for verification. * : Damian can imitate anyone's voice and speech patterns perfectly as he imitated Tim Drake's voice in order to gain access to a chamber only Tim was allowed into. * : Damian was able to sneak into Gotham City and furthermore into the Batcave virtually undetected until he felt necessary. Of all the Robins, Damian may be the one that is the most silent. * : Damian assaulted both Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne on separate occasions with his sword, apparently the same sword used by Ra's al Ghul. Although Damian no longer uses his sword he may be unmatched with one if armed correctly. * ': Damian is trained by the League of Assassins in shuriken throwing and further trained by Batman in Batarang throwing. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Damian is headstrong, a fact that makes working with him an almost impossible task. * Damian's mother, Talia, implanted a fail-safe device into his spine that allows for total physical domination should her plans for him fail. | DC = Robin | Wikipedia = Damian Wayne | Links = }} Category:League of Assassins members Category:Robin Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Human With No Superhuman Capabilities